Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronics devices, and in particular, it relates to a Thunderbolt sharing console and switching method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Thunderbolt is a hardware connection interface standard developed by Intel. Thunderbolt technology uses two communication protocols, including PCI Express (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express, PCIe) for transmitting dada, and DisplayPort video standard interface for display, which is completely compatible with existing DisplayPort devices. Thunderbolt is a revolutionary I/O transmission technology; it allows users to transmit DisplayPort data and PCI Express data using a simple connection port. Thunderbolt provides two channels in the same connector, and data transmission speed in both directions can reach 10 Gb/s, even 20 Gb/s. The Thunderbolt data transmission speed between peripheral devices is faster than USB 2 by about 40 times, and faster than FireWire 800 by about 25 times.
Generally speaking, Thunderbolt is a PC I/O transmission interface used by, for example, Intel and Apple devices. It can serialize data via a Thunderbolt controller, and convert data to data for USB/audio/LAN/SATA and other interfaces.